Hogwarts Library Books
This is a work-in-progress directory of books that have been accepted as Pottercraft canon but are not currently used as textbooks. If you're looking for explanations of mechanics or lore, check this page instead. 000 | Wizarding History Education and Schools * An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe * Hogwarts: A History, author unknown Ancient History and Mythology * The Folio of Fortinbras * The Heir of Slytherin * The Hierarchie of the Blessed Angells, Thomas Heywood Recent History * Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century * Modern Magical History * The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts Biographies/Wizardographies * Armando Dippet: Master or Moron? * Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob, Rita Skeeter * He Flew Like a Madman, Kennilworthy Whisp * The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter * Magical Me, Gilderoy Lockhart * Man or Monster? The TRUTH about Newt Scamander, Rita Skeeter * Marvolo: The Truth * My Life as a Muggle, Daisy Hookum * My Life as a Squib, Angus Buchanan * Patricia Rakepick * Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?, Rita Skeeter * Uric the Oddball, ''Radolphus Pittiman 100 | Wizarding Culture * ''The Invisible Book of Invisibility, author unknown Fiction * The Flap of the Cape, ''Abigail R. Cankus * ''Household Stories, the Brothers Grimm * The Tales of Beedle the Bard Household Management * Charm Your Own Cheese, Greta Catchlove (revised by Gerda Curd) * A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery * Cooking the Muggle Way, Mordicus Egg * A Companion to Wizardly Decor, Stephenie McMillan * Enchantment in Baking * House-Elves and Self-Hatred, books 1-8 * One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! Romance and Relationships * First Love, First Loss, Amorette Deneuve * The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit, author unknown * Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, author unknown * Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy Sports and Games * Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare 200 | Spells Charms * Achievements in Charming * Chadwick's Charms 1-7, Chadwick Boot (Ilvermony Charms texts c. 1920s) * Extreme Incantations, Violeta Stitch * Quintessence: A Quest Curses and Jinxes * A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions * Jinxes for the Jinxed Defensive Spells * The Dark Arts Outsmarted * Defensive Magical Theory, Wilbert Slinkhard * Self-Defensive Spellwork * Confronting the Faceless Transfiguration * Intermediate Transfiguration 300 | Natural Science Astronomy * Atlas of Celestial Anomalies, M. P. N. Carneirus Healing * Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions * The Healer's Helpmate, H. Pollingtonious Herbology * Flesh-Eating Trees of the World 400 | Potions and Alchemy * Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science, Argo Pyrites 500 | Runes and Languages * Advanced Rune Translation * Ancient Runes Made Easy * Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms * Spellman's Syllabary 600 | Divination and Mind Magic Divination * Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming, author unknown * Unfogging the Future, ''Cassandra Vablatsky Legilimancy and Occlumency * ''Guide to Advanced Occlumency, Maxwell Barnett 700 | Beings and Magical Creatures Beings: Ghosts * Animal Ghosts of Britain, Mopsy Fleabert Beings: Vampires * Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, Eldred Worple Beings: Werewolves * Hairy Snout, Human Heart, anonymous Magical Creatures * Men Who Love Dragons Too Much, author unknown * The Monster Book of Monsters * Most Macabre Monstrosities, author unknown 800 | Muggles and Their Culture * The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle * Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles Religion * The Book of Common Prayer, Thomas Cranmer 900 | Restricted Books * Ars moriendi, anonymous Dominican friar c. 1415 * Magick Moste Evile, author unknown * Secrets of the Darkest Art For Further Reading https://www.pottermore.com/features/weirdest-and-most-obscure-books-of-the-wizarding-world https://www.pottermore.com/features/hermione-grangers-recommended-reading-list